Aluminum titanate is known as ceramics excellent in thermal resistance, and for example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a process comprising mixing a powdery titanium source and a powdery aluminum source, and firing the obtained precursor mixture. The aluminum titanate-based ceramics obtained by the process is generally a massive form and a powder may be obtained by pulverizing that. The obtained powder of aluminum titanate-based ceramics may be a shaped body by a method such as an extrusion molding after adding a liquid component such as water to make it clayey.